


Last Door on the Left

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy, Love, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Raven's been away for a couple days and she is happy to return to her family.A simple, short, happy piece of fluff.





	Last Door on the Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW THIS IS SHORT  
> PLease comment. I beg you. Also, comment any prompts you'd love to see

Raven let out a big, happy, sigh as she entered the apartment. She was finally home. Despite the urge to just drop her bags, she didn’t want to wake the occupants of the home. So they were placed gently on the ground and her jacket was tossed on top. It had been three days since she had been home, she would deal with that later. From the back of the living room was a hallway. First door on the right was the bathroom, on the left led to a room littered with everything butterflies. 

Raven slowly opened the door and peered in. The bed was empty. A little disappointed in not seeing her daughter there she shut the door and crossed to the second door on the right. This nursery had many teddy bears and elephants. Once again, Raven found an empty crib. It was one in the morning. Why weren't her children in bed? She hoped to find answers on the other side of the last door on the left.

She did.

A flatscreen TV mounted on the wall was playing, but the sound was off and captions on. So as not to wake two of the beds current three occupants. On her stomach with all her limbs splayed at various degrees, a brunette little three year old girl was fast asleep wearing her pink and purple butterfly pyjamas. On the other half of the bed, sitting up against pillows, was Anya. Her hair was free from any braids, and glasses on. Her eyes usually got tired of contacts the longer she was awake. She wore a loose sleep shirt. Lying against her chest and held up with one arm was a six month old baby. He had a small spurt of blonde hair atop his head, and thumb was in his mouth. 

Anya looked up at Raven's entrance and smiled at her. Raven climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle their child.

"We tried to wait up for you." Anya whispered as Raven leaned in for a kiss.

Raven hummed and enjoyed kissing her wife for a minute before sitting back.

"How was the conference?"

"Horribly boring. Wick made an idiot of himself though, so that was fun to watch." Raven placed a hand on baby Sinclair's back and kissed the top of his head.

"We missed you." Anya sighed, she had been about to give in to sleep had her wife not returned in the next hour.

"I missed you too. Let me put him to bed so we can sleep."

"Let them stay here." Anya yawned.

"Of course."

Raven gently took her son and cradled him close. There was still a crib in their room from when Sinclair had gotten a cold and was extra fussy (and his moms extra clingy). She sang him a soft lullaby despite the fact he was still asleep. When she turned back to the bed the TV was off, Anya's glasses were gone, and her and Tris-who was now very sleepily awake-were under the covers. Raven changed into her own sleep shirt in the ensuite bathroom and climbed into bed as well. Tris snuggled right up to her.

"I missed you Mami." Tris squeaked. Raven wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I missed you too mi dulce niña." Raven whispered in her ear.

"Time for sleep my girls, we can meet again in the morning." Anya slung and arm over them and pulled them close. Her hand landed on the small of Raven's back and her fingers drew lazy lines back and forth.

Both women were somewhere they thought they'd never be. Happy, with a family. Comfortable with another person. In love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> Annoy me (comments never annoy me) and come annoy me on tumblr @lezbian-activity


End file.
